True Blood
by AppearsToBeCrazy
Summary: this was a story of twilight, unfortunately i can no longer continue with this story because i have read new moon, i am sorry
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST TIMER, WANT LOTS OF REVIEWS, YOU CANT READ IT WITHOUT REVIEWING, FIRST CHAPTER DOES NOT GIVE NAYTHING AWAY AT ALL, WELL NOT THAT I KNOW OF. CHAPTER 2 WILL BE COMING SOON!**

My eyes were held tight as we raced through the trees, I heard Edward chuckle as I let out a little shriek, his cold, smooth hands held tight as we slowed to a stop, I tried to get down but he held on tight,

"Edward! This isn't funny put me down" I yelled.

He let out a harsh laugh and slowly lowered me to the ground.

I looked around as my eyes settled on the familiar opening in the trees, the place where Edward and I first spent the whole day together. As I regained what was left of my balance, I felt his arms wrap around my waist, Edward sniffed my neck, and then kissed where his cold nose had just touched. A smiled and pulled away he took grip of my tow hands, and we stood a meter apart neither of letting go, I stared into his honey-golden eyes as he stared back into mine, he smiled then disappeared, dazed, I looked around, searching for his familiar face, then almost instantly I was once again swept up into Edwards arms. We kissed.

"How was Phoenix" he asked.

"Always the same" I replied

"Mum still won't let me near any stairs"

At this he laughed, I gave him a frown of disapproval, and he stopped.

"Dad is going to go and see Billy tomorrow and he wants me to go with him, I guess I'm going to have to go if I want his forgiveness, I always feel guilty about what I had to do last year." I didn't even realize I used the word '_dad_'.

He sighed, I knew he didn't like me going to that town because it was the only place he can't go.

"Do you have to?" he asked

"I don't think I could survive a whole day without your floral smell" he grinned.

Edward slowly put me down, a part in the clouds shone a beam of sunlight onto him, and his sparkled appearance slowly dimmed as the threatening clouds took control of the sky once again.

"Tell me," he started.

"what's in your mind right now?"

This wasn't a shock to me he asks me the same question every single day still confused why he does not see my thoughts.

"Nothing that would interest you, just in which way I should flirt with Jacob" I replied with a blank face.

Edwards's eyes went dark, and his face straightened up.

"Joking" I gagged

Edwards shocked face slowly turned back into his warm smile, but his eyes still stayed dark and intent. This was when I noticed that the sky was much darker.

Edward looked at the sky with me and frowned.

"Well, time to take you home, or your dad will think you have fallen off a cliff" he joked

And instantly I was swept up into his arms, and sent on the most thrilling ride of my life.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: (THIS SHOULD BE MENTIONED IN THE FIRST CHAPTER, I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT, AND IF I DID I WOULD BE FREAKIN' RICH!

**OKEY BELLA GOES TO SEE BILLY, GIVES A BIG HINT. EASY TO RECOGNISE BUT OH WELL ENJOY!**

Charlie pulled up outside Billy's, the house was old and was in need of repair, the tin roof that hung over the balcony was corroded and the varnish on the once stylish rail was peeling. Ten metres from the house was an oversized shed that smelled of oil and gasoline.

Jacob was the first to appear at the front door, his wide grin, vanishing as Billy bumped into him in the wheelchair.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to stand in the doorway?" he shrieked.

Jacob ignored him and went around Billy to push the wheel chair along.

Charlie got out of the car and walked over to greet Billy who already had his hand held out for a shake.

I noted that Billy's eyes were always on me this made me uneasy. Noticing this he diverted his attention to Charlie who was already walking into the front door of the house, I quietly followed and Jacob came to appear next to me. He had gotten taller once again and was already towering over top of me.

"Hey Jacob, nice to see you" I think he noted that I wasn't interested but still tried his hardest on me.

"Oh hi" he was stuttering his cheeks were going red, I found this amusing.

I kept on walking as he slowed and started to mentally beat himself up, careful not to put a grin on my face.

The front door led straight into kitchen, which was plain, the curtains in the window were long gone and replaced by sheets of cobwebs, the once white fridge now had a pale brown tinge on it, and the smell was the first thing I noticed, it came from the rubbish bin. A small bug crept out of it and into a small crevice in the pantry that was situated in the corner of the room.

Jacob tried to get me away from the kitchen as fast as possible.

"We err don't use the kitchen much" stupid excuse, people use the kitchen three times a day maybe even more, and neither of them looked thin enough to be anorexic.

The door to the kitchen led into a decent looking hallway, it was well polished and clean. Jacob ushered me into the next room that appeared to be a living room, this time thick red curtains draped down from a window-like door. 3 lounges surrounded a small TV, and there were 2 bookcases on either side, packed with thick ancient books.

Charlie and Billy were already on the couch talking about the football. When the game started everyone just sat there, Jacob was tense, careful not to make a bad impression on Bella of course. When it was half time, I excused myself in search of the toilet, found it and did my business and left. Walking through the hallway I noticed that there were some pictures, one was of the fringe of a forest, much similar to the one in forks, another was a moon, escaping from the shelter of a mountain, below the mountain was a small village.

Entering the living room I saw it was only Billy left.

"Jacob wanted to show Charlie the car he is working on," he grunted then waved it by.

"You haven't taken my advice Isabella" his voice was stern.

"It's Bella," I contradicted.

"Ok Bella, let me tell you one thing, as much as you love him, you two _aren't _meant to be together, its going against the laws of nature" his tome of voice frightened me.

"I know, but the Cullen's are different to the others, they don't go for human blood," I said almost in tears.

"Yes I know, usually I would get over that, but Bella you _are_ important and cant be lost." His voice softened, and for the first time I saw his soft side, but not long enough because at that moment, Jacob walked through the door with Charlie, Jacob had a look of pride on his face which wilted away to nothing when he saw the shocked look on my face, for the rest of the day we were there, Jacob's eyes were a fiery hazel, intently staring at Billy who just ignored it.

Just before we left, Billy caught up to me, I made an attempt to ignore him, but he grabbed my arm, I tried to pull away, but he made no motion of letting go.

"The Cullen may be a lion, but you are not the lamb" he searched for my reaction, but I gave none, with this, he let go as I pulled away, losing my balance, I stumbled and fell into the dirt.

Charlie laughed, "Get into the car you klutz!"

Slowly I got up and sat in the passenger seat.


	3. Chapter 3

**A BIT PATCHY, BUT LOTS OF PEOPLE WANT ME TO UPDATE, SO HERE IT IS!**

**BELLA TALKS TO CARLISLE**

**SOME BITS ARE FUNNY, WELL MY FRIEND THOUGHT SO**

**DISCLAIMER: AS I MENTIONED IN CHAPTER 2, I DONT OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHENIE MEYER IS THE GENIUS**

The door slammed behind me, Billy's words raced through my mind, the cryptic puzzle he had presented me stayed locked.

It was afternoon when we left Billy's house so when we got to the house, it was dark. Charlie sat down at the table as I heated some leftover fish in the microwave.

"That Jacob is a bit of a try-hard," he grinned as I placed the plate in front of him.

"Dad!" I yelled as I kicked him under the table. At this he laughed.

"I have seen him come onto you, don't try and hide it" he whispered.

Somewhere in the distance I heard a low growl, _Edward_ I thought.

Charlie noticed it and looked out the window.

"What was that?" he grumbled, as he sat down and started scooping up some fish.

I ignored it, he would hear me, and I knew Edward was already pissed off.

I dropped it scraped the remains of fish into the bin, I placed the dishes into the sink for Charlie to wash up.

I raced upstairs, opened the door into my room, and sure enough Edward was sitting on my bed.

His eyes were light, but they seemed dark like, symbolizing that Edward was angry.

"I missed you," he whispered.

I sighed and collapsed on the bed.

"He leaned over me, and we started kissing, his lips slowly moved to my neck then above me breast. I played with a lock of his hair. My heartbeat gained speed, he placed his head above it quietly listening to my heartbeat.

"Did you go hunting?" I was speaking only just loud enough for it to be a murmur.

"Only for the day, we found a herd of deer"

I nodded my as if that would be acceptable for a response.

"I can't go to school tomorrow, it is going to be sunny, and instead I was thinking of bringing you to my house for lunch" he whispered.

I wrenched away with a look of shock. He gasped as I did this.

"Bella no, how could…" he started, but then saw my grin.

He growled, then pushed me back down onto the bed, before I could let out a squeal his lips were on mine. With his lips, Edward grabbed my bottom lip like a toothless bite.

"Okay" was my final whisper.

Charlie called the school, saying I was sick, silently I lay in my bed, listening to the keys being picked up then the slam of a door, two minutes later, and Charlie's car drove of.

Almost instantly the familiar silver Volvo pulled up. I quickly got dressed, he opened up the door just as I pulled on my jeans.

"G-string?" he choked.

I threw a pillow at him, but I missed, he laughed and swept me up into his arms, slowly he walked me down to the car, we kissed for two minutes.

Edward drove fast, the streets were deserted, and people were either at school or work.

The car pulled up outside the Cullen's, Edward got out of the car, a beam of sunlight, made him appear to be angelic.

Alice appeared at the door front and welcomed me with a friendly hug.

"You smell nicer every day!" she grinned.

I slowly walked into the door, a new feature had been added to the Cullen's house, it was an old grandfather clock, with an amber tint in the wood, it didn't work, but it was there for display, an old antique. Edward had told me Esme bought it on EBay.

Carlisle appeared in front of me.

"Good morning Bella, I see you are still with Edward" he chuckled.

"I don't think he could resist without me" I joked back.

His grin widened, as I realized Edward was staring at me with a smug look on my face.

"I don't mean to spoil the moment, but what do you know about werewolves" my voice shook as I said the last word.

Everyone was surrounding me, all growling. Edward was instantly beside me.

"What did that old man say" Edward's voice was dark, staring intently into my eyes.

Realizing I had gone too far, I stood up for myself and tried to change the subject.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have asked, I hope I haven't ruined your day," my eyes looked down trying to avoid eye contact with any of them.

"Don't be rude Carlisle, young Bella asked a question, Emmett, Rosaline, Alice and even you Edward stay out of the way while Carlisle answers the question" Esme sternly said, noticing that I was pale.

"No!" Edward yelled.

"I want to hear everything"

"You can later, this is a very serious question, and they should be alone," Esme answered back.

Edwards's only reply was a growl of disapproval, as he slowly walked away.

"Let's go into my study Bella" Carlisle whispered.

I felt like I was about to vomit, but I followed Carlisle, I was in a trance and was curious.

When he closed the door behind me Carlisle began.

"I don't want any interruptions during this, or you won't get the whole concept."

My only reply was a nod.

"Before humans existed, vampires and werewolves were in their true forms, both vicious beast, great losses on both sides, werewolves may not be as strong or as fast as vampires, but they're deadly teeth is an instant kill to us. Humans were born into this world, and we found a way to conceal ourselves by taking the appearance of humans, this caused a stale-mate between both sides, the war still hasn't finished, but no-one has made a move."

I grimaced each time he said werewolves, as if it was torturing him.

"Well, why is he so intent of keeping me safe from you?" I asked.

His face turned into a look of innocence.

"That Bella is for another day"

For the rest of the, Edward and I mucked around until it was getting dark.

He drove me home, a light drizzle, came from the sky, making him turn the windscreen wipers on.

He pulled up outside my house Billy was there alone, Edward got out of the car and started to follow me, squeezing my hand.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT AND PROBABLY NEVER WILL.**

**PLEASE REVIEW, NOT MANY REVIEWS ARE MAKING ME LONELY. HAHAHA**

I could tell Edward was anxious, he wanted to leave and never come back, well at least until Billy left. I tried to walk casually up to Billy, but when I reached the first step of the stairs, I stumbled, Billy made a motion to try and catch me, but Edward was already there.

Billy's blank face turned into a frown as Edward stared intently at him, he himself was frowning.

I broke the silence, "well this is awkward."

My interruption broke off their death stare, both trying to tend for me, I felt like I won first place in something, and I was now a celebrity, to both of them.

"Well Billy, how long have you been here? I hope it wasn't too long" I smiled pathetically.

"Yes we wouldn't want you catching a cold." I was surprised when Edward mumbled those words, until I realized it was sarcasm.

"It's ok, it wasn't that long, the taxi only just left" Billy tried to ignore Edward.

I stepped up and turned the key into the lock, it made a small chink of a noise, which surprisingly made me jump, I was tense I felt like jumping off a bridge, I stepped aside, allowing Billy to pass through, he wasn't in his wheelchair, instead, he hobbled on a walking stick in his left hand.

He settled down on the two-seater couch, and Edward just stood near the wall, watching his every move.

"What brings you here?" I wanted to yell at him and tell him to leave, but I kept the same plastic smile on my face.

"Well, it's pretty useless right now, I didn't expect this, but you know the usual." He glanced at Edward then placed his eyes on mine.

A small growl erupted from Edwards's mouth.

Billy smiled at this, it dawned upon me that he was provoking Edward as much as he could.

My smile was slowly sinking away.

"Anything you say to me, you can also say to Edward" I replied sternly.

"No it's fine, I will wait..." he started. Then he stared at me.

"…you're curious" he finished.

I was shocked when he told me this, because though I hate to admit it, I wanted to learn more.

Edward's eyes were on me, watching my every move, I glanced at him, I was scared, I wanted him to wrap his arms around me as I sat there, but I knew he couldn't, and it was killing him too.

By now Billy was biting his fingernails, make them…_oh no, they're bleeding_.

Edward's eyes widened, his fists were clenched.

"I am going to have to ask you to leave now, I am sorry." I whispered.

A car pulled up in the driveway.

"It's ok, Jacob is here now anyway" he smiled all the way out the door.

Through glass in the car I could see that Jacob was fuming with anger.

Edward's hand touched my shoulder.

I turned around and started kissing him.

**CHAPTER 5 MAY TAKE A WHILE, I HAVE LIKE THREE ESSAYS TO DO.**


	5. Chapter 5

**disclaimer: i do not own Twilight, or any sequels that will come out in future.**

**authors notes: okbella sort of betrays edward, but she cant help it. ooo and you find out why bellas mum is albino! (that was giving away too much)**

Even though it was a week later, I couldn't help but think about Billy, he was right I was curious, but going to see him would be like betraying Edward.

His eyes were now a dark onyx, he was hungry, but never left my side, he eased up on smelling me. I knew he didn't want to leave me.

He motioned for me to come over to him, I smiled and had to excuse myself from Jessica who was blabbing on about how good Mike was at sex. Sex seemed to be a big thing for teenagers in Forks. I'm still a virgin, but I wouldn't be if Edward didn't refuse. Lauren glared at me, she was still angry and jealous at me for being Tyler's second choice. I walked away, this time I watched my feet and managed to make it all the way across the cafeteria without stumbling over a chair.

When I reached the Cullen's, Edward kissed me on the cheek, then edged away a little, he was finding me tempting, and it was making me queasy.

"Tomorrow we are going to hunt, Jasper couldn't even come to school today, we just wanted you to know, and we are leaving tonight." Edward announced.

"That's fine, you don't normally say it to me like this, why are you now?" I asked.

This caught Edward off guard, "well we know Billy will be after you, so we thought you might want us to drop you off at Phoenix to see your mum." He replied.

I shrugged it off, "no I am fine, I got some homework to do anyway," I could tell Edward still wasn't satisfied, but there was not much he could say.

"I just have to warn you, with you, I can't hear any of your thoughts, like there isn't anything in there, but with Billy, it is like he is guarding something, a brick wall with a window, whenever he lets his guard down, some thoughts creep out of the window, they are always about you Bella, and that scares me, please don't do anything stupid."

I nodded, I was close to tears and didn't know why.

He dropped me off at his house and said goodbye with a kiss. We exchanged our love, and he drove away.

I threw my bag onto the ground, it made a loud thump, I groaned thinking it would be a long night. I had a 10,000 word essay on the survival instincts of a fox. This made my mind wonder, foxes were similar to wolves and that made me think of werewolves, which made me think of Billy.

I couldn't stall any longer, I was going to see Billy and be back home before midday tomorrow.

Even though I got up earlier than normal, Charlie had already left. I got into the shower and let the hot water run down my tense back for more than two minutes.

When I reached downstairs, I noticed that Charlie hadn't even bothered to clean up, he was probably thinking I was staying home so _I _would have the time to clean up. This made me laugh.

I cleaned up and had a bowl of cereal, when I placed the empty dish in the sink, there was a loud beep outside, leaning back to peer out the kitchen window, I saw a burgundy coloured car, and it was patchy, like all the parts were from another car, there was Jacob's face in the front car. I stepped outside.

"Billy sent me to come and get you." He said noticing the shocked look on my face.

I don't know why I did, but I went back to the door and locked it, I ran over to the passenger seat and put the seat belt on.

Jacob was shocked.

"I though I was gonna have to drag you here," he gasped, then he lowered his voice, "and I would have."

I was scared, and what made me more frightened was the fact that he locked the doors and drove off.

Throughout the whole car trip, I was scared for my life, was Jacob going to take me to a place where Edward could never find me or was my paranoia just sinking in. but no matter how hard I tried to start a conversation, Jacob stayed silent. This made me uneasy.

Finally he pulled over on the road.

"now I warn you, Billy will tell you everything you want to know, which will shock you a lot, time is running out, and you need to know everything." His stern voice was threatening, what happened to the shy Jacob I knew?

He got back onto the highway and in less than two minutes we were at the familiar house with the huge shed.

Jacob gestured for me to follow him, instinctively I did, I saw the open road and then I saw the forest of trees behind the shed, I could probably make a run for it, hide in the trees, wait till Jacob gets deep inside the trees, then steal a car and drive home, my plan was instantly foiled as I realized I would probably just trip over.

I hung my head in shame and reluctantly followed Jacob.

Billy was inside sitting on the couch.

"Hello Bella come and have a seat, I trust Jacob didn't hurt you as he forced you inside the car?"

I sat down on the couch opposite him.

"No, as you said I _am_ curious, he did tell me you would answer any question I ask though" he grimaced at my reply.

"Well, there are some exceptions of course, but practically he is correct, you can ask your first question if you want."

Jacob lingered at the door, I looked up at him, his face was soft now, and he was scared.

"Are you werewolves?" I was shocked with myself, this was serious and I asked a stupid question.

Billy's laugh rumbled through the room.

"If only it were that simple, no we aren't, but we are associated with them…"

"We are somewhat guardians, answer the questions properly, Billy" Jacob's voice was sour, but his face was still soft when I stared at him.

Billy kept his eyes on me ignoring Jacob.

"but you are important to keep the werewolf line going, female werewolves cannot morph anymore, they're cursed, now they are only here to carry werewolf genes, you, Bella are a werewolf, just like your mum, she rebelled against us and married Charlie, you may only be half werewolf but you still carry the gene, and they need you to survive."

As I soaked it in, I vomited.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry!" I stuttered.

"Don't worry." He smiled

"Clean this up Jacob. Lets go outside Bella." I nodded and followed, leaving Jacob to scoop what I just did.

"When do you turn eighteen?" he asked

"Um…on Wednesday" I said.

"You seem to be handling this pretty well," his face was twisted.

"You obviously don't know me then, I was calm and confident about falling in love with a vampire." I tried to joke.

"Yes there is that topic too, you see why you can't be with Edward, you are meant to be rivals, it's a Romeo and Juliet tragedy waiting to happen."

"I don't care" I yelled, "why can't anyone see that I love him, and even if I am a vulnerable human or a vicious werewolf, I will love him forever, my heart is already his."

He sighed, "It won't work, you have to accept that, when you turn eighteen, you will have to turn him down and accept Colin." He growled.

"Who is Colin?"

"Your future lover."

"A werewolf?

"Yes"

"I won't let it happen" I screamed.

"JACOB"

He appeared at the front door, "yes?"

"Take me home!"

I stormed off to the car, I was acting so stubborn but I didn't care, not anymore.

We drove silently, it was starting to drizzle, and that just made life more depressing. Jacob pulled up outside my familiar home, and to welcome me was Edward, staring at me, he was crestfallen, and I started to cry.

**ooo done with chapter 5, not long till Colin comes, arent you just gonna love him? or not!**

**just a hint, edwardsreaction may not be because bella betrayed him, but worse**

**and yes i know bella turns 18 in new moon, but this story is meant to replace it (if u know what i mean)**


	6. Chapter 6

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight**

**this is Edward's point of view**

**starting from when Edward dropped bella off in chapter 5**

**you guys will hate me for this chapter, but it has to be done! try not to get too angry.**

I dropped Bella off, I didn't want to leave her, the floral scent was so tempting, and if I delayed the hunting trip any sooner, I would not be able to resist her, I softly kissed her bottom lip, she raised her chin as if to say kiss me more. The sweet blood was more powerful than ever, just to kiss her, kiss her until she bleeds then she will be mine.

_NO_ I said to myself. I let go of her, let her leave, I held onto the steering wheel, my only savior from draining every last drop from her fragile body.

I drove off, Alice told me she was going to go see Billy, and then it was clouded from there on, she could not sense what he was to tell her or how he would react. There was not much I could do about it.

I instinctively drove home, I knew I couldn't protect Bella forever, and there waiting for me were my six family members, they were all in their hunting clothes, every shirt had a tear in it, one so bad it revealed Alice's sport bra underneath, within two seconds, I was in my rags and we drove off, we didn't want to wear much, it often spoiled our hunting style, nor did we wear any shoes, any human hunter walking through the woods, would think we have never been into civilization before, god forbid because he would just be ripped to shreds.

We drove in a newly bought car, Bella's truck was like its great, great grandfather, same design and same brand, just that this one was a new edition.

We stopped then ran a good 100km which only took half a minute. There was our clearing that we visited so often.

"We meet back here when were done, ok?" Carlisle declared.

We nodded our heads.

"It's time to get some bear." Emmett's face was alive, which was saying something for a vampire. And then he was gone.

We all went our own way, usually when we hunted, we get territorial, and we often attack one another.

I took off, already on the scent of a bear, it was winter, so they were hibernating, but that still didn't stop us, it just made it easier, it was there sleeping, I guess it didn't know it was never going to wake up when it went into hibernation. Its already slow pulse, died as every drop was drained from its body, I left it there, and went on the hunt for more.

I could feel my eyes changing as the night wore on, I had already bumped into Emmett who was killing a pack of helpless cubs, so I left him there.

It was dawn when I heard a great shriek, _Alice_, I followed it, Alice was on the ground clutching her head.

"Alice? What's the matter?" I asked but I already read it from her mind.

"It's Jasper, he's going to die tonight" tears were streaming down her cheeks.

We followed the scent, he was more than 500km away inside this deep, thick forest, we ran into Rosalie, she waved us over, she saw the look of concern on our face.

What's wrong, what has happened?" she was puzzled.

"Have you seen Jasper?" Alice was crying.

"We can change the future Alice" I growled, "He will survive."

"He went that way, ten minutes ago" Rosalie gasped as it dawned upon her.

I cursed under my breath, _in ten minutes a vampire could be anywhere._

Then I heard it, a loud piercing growl that echoed, through the trees. All three heads looked up, Alice was the first to go, I followed and then behind me was Rosalie, we ran through the woods, I was yelling out Carlisle' name as we ran, I was going faster than normal, and managed to get ahead of Alice.

And there he was, circling a wolf, the wolf was viciously growling, before we could do anything Jasper pounced, he had managed to get the wolf on his back, he took a snarling bite, and before it died, the wolf whimpered, then its eyes clouded over.

We all sighed, except for Alice.

Six vicious, wolves jumped out of the trees, all aiming for Jasper, he didn't even seem to notice, they all took hold of him, a piercing scream bought me back to reality as I hopelessly watched.

I dove in and grabbed one by the tail, swinging it around and around until I let go, it sailed through the air.

Emmett appeared and managed to grab two wolf skulls, crushing them in his iron grip.

I took a swipe at another one scraping my claw against the top of his left eye, it whimpered, and let out a deafening howl, the other two remaining looked up and they scattered into the woods.

I would have followed them if it wasn't for Jasper lying on the ground, his head was still, but his body was shaking, he looked up at Alice, and attempted a smile, which only turned into a grimace. Alice's tears were stopped as Jasper laid his hand on hers, she seemed to smile, it dawned upon me that Jasper's last wish was to see Alice smile, and with his remarkable power he had managed it.

Carlisle burst through the forest, Alice looked up, her face was tear-stained, but her face looked overjoyed.

"Can you do anything?" my question even surprised me.

"No, it was a werewolf bite, nothing can save him now." If a vampire's face could become paler than it already was, Carlisle's face would be a good example. he was also staring at the two wolf bodies lying on the grass next to Emmett, their heads were caved in.

"I...its okay, you tried and my life should have ended years ago, I love you Aliceand i will be watching you, forever, Edward, look after Bel…aaaah." I had never seen a vampire die from a werewolf bite before, and it was the ugliest sight ever, slowly his body melted, until all that was left was a gooey mess.

I screamed, I screamed for as long as I could remember, they were taking everything away from me, first Jasper, and eventually it will be Bella, I could tell, they were going to stop at nothing, until Bella was theirs.

Alice was still happy, but in her eyes she knew that she should be sad. The whole car trip home was a deafening quiet. Emmett even punched the window, making it shatter. Esme was in shock, it was like she had lost her son all over again, except this time it would be harder to kill herself. no-one wanted to talk, we were all crying, except for Alice.

I got out of the car while it was over 100 km/h i didnt care, i just kept on walking.

Jasper had left the world, and he wasn't coming back. We all knew it.

**im sorry, please dont hurt me.**

**i cried while i was writing it, now im starting to cry again.**

**it was the saddest thing.**

**poor Alice, she has no-one now.**

**i think this will be the only chapter in Edwards POV because i still want it focused on Bella, but this was the best way i could describe jaspers death. review please, because then i will know that killing Jasper was worthwhile!**


	7. Chapter 7

**its back to bellas POV again.**

**nothing special in this just a lot of love**

**disclaimer: i dont own twilight**

_Oh my god_ I thought. That couldn't happen, not now. I wanted to tell Edward everything, but I couldn't, telling him now would drive him insane.

I had managed to stop my crying outburst, only now, uncontrollable tears streamed down my face.

"How is Alice coping?" she just lost her lover, the one she had cared for.

"She saw it before it happened, but we still couldn't prevent it." Edward's eyes were a caramel colour, they should be a bright topaz after last night, but they were clouded with grief.

"Edward, I am so sorry." I whimpered.

"What are you sorry about?" he thundered, "you didn't cause this, but I know who did, and they are going to pay!" he stood up and walked over to the window, his eyes burned for revenge.

_Maybe I should never tell him what I really am, I DID cause this, and the werewolves wouldn't even be here if it wasn't for me._

"Please don't, if you do, they will know who did it, and they will hunt you down, and I can't afford to lose you." My tears erupted again.

Edwards's eyes softened and I was in his arms in a flash, he kissed my head.

"Hush, I would never leave you, you are _my _prize, and Jaspers last words were to protect you." He whispered.

I nodded, it was a pathetic nod.

"I was going to save it until Wednesday, on your birthday, but today I realized how special each and every day we spend together is, so here it is."

He handed me a small black box, its feel was soft, and my breath was held for a good 10 seconds as I stared at the box, slowly I opened it.

The topaz winked at me as it reflected in the sunlight, it was set in silver and above the topaz were three identical diamonds.

"Edward it's beautiful…" I began, but I was lost for words.

"There was a day when I asked you what your favorite gemstone was, without even thinking you said it was a topaz, because it resembled my eyes."

He took the necklace out of my hands and wrapped his arms around my neck to fasten it there.

"I will love you forever, and nothing can change that." He said, for the first time today I saw him smile. He came to me when Jasper died, and just seeing my face pleased him.

"I love you too." I whispered back.

"I know."

Edward drove me to his place, it was quiet, and I think everyone was handling this individually, Alice came out, she was cheery, this was a shock to me and Edward saw it.

"Jasper made her happy before he died." He explained. "It won't wear off until probably tomorrow. I just nodded.

"Hello Bella." She was too happy and that made me feel sick.

"Err, Hi, Alice how are you?" I asked

"I am so cheerful, Jasper is in a better place now, and that is what's best." With her words, I started crying again.

Edward finally managed to settle me down, and I pulled myself together.

"I know this may be a stupid time, but the school will notice Jasper missing eventually…what are you going to do?" I felt stupid, only a couple of hours ago Jasper had died.

"That is a very good question Bella, do you have any ideas?" Carlisle's voice stunned me as he spoke from behind.

"Well I think that, Charlie will think that it is odd that you came home first, so you should go back to the forest and then call the police with you cover story." I started, it was stupid but it just might work. Carlisle seemed satisfied.

"Okay, we will file a missing person report then," Carlisle said.

"What if they find the body?" I asked.

"I take it Edward didn't tell you everything" Carlisle was staring at Edward.

"She doesn't need to know every detail." Edward growled.

"Oh god, is he in pieces?" I asked, as it dawned upon me.

"Not exactly…" Carlisle began.

"I don't want to know then."

The cover story was that Jasper wandered into the woods and never came back, Charlie seemed to fall for it, especially after the investigation when he came into my room and saw me huddled into a ball, crying.

"Bella…" he didn't know what to say.

"Don't worry, Edward told me." I sobbed.

"I know, but do you want to see any professional help? I know Jasper was a good friend of yours." He said.

I couldn't believe what I was hearing, he was offering me a psychiatrist, it's not like I was going to slit my wrist or anything.

"No thank you." I said.

"Okay."

He headed for the door.

"Dad?" I said sitting up.

"Yes darling."

"I love you"

Saying that was like Christmas all over for my dad.

"I love you too Bella" his voice was shaking, he was trying not to cry.

He smiled then left the room.

**_aww i thought that was sweet anyway review as always_**

**_something big is coming! _**

**_and just to tease my friend (dom, aka Just A Bit Dramatic)_**

**_you dont know and i wont tell you (insert evil laugh)_**


	8. Chapter 8

**BELLA IS TURNING 18 FINALLY. HAHA**

**NOT MUCH I CAN SAY, YOU JUST HAVE TO READ IT YOURSELF.**

**AUTHORS NOTE: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT**

Despite the recent events, Monday and Tuesday were sunny, which left me at school alone, people stared at me, I was the Cullen's only true friend, and word got around fast in Forks. Mike still hovered around me, but kept his distance whenever Edward was near.

Jessica tried to be a great friend, and Lauren seemed sympathetic, if only Edward was here to tell me what she really was thinking.

"Oh my god, you have to have a party!" Jessica was squealing with delight.

"No, I think I might keep it discreet." I said

"Don't be stupid, we can even set up the school gym." I almost toppled over when I heard Mike's voice behind me.

"Yes, it's your eighteenth birthday, it has to be special." Jessica was screaming with approval.

I just walked on, tomorrow would be my birthday, and Edward would finally be at school. I toyed with my new necklace, my thumb rubbing over the shining topaz.

"Oh my god! That is so pretty, where did you get it from?" Jessica was almost choking me to death.

"Edward gave it to me as my birthday present." I said, I was almost in heaven, dreaming of the next time I would see Edward.

"You are so lucky." Her face full of jealousy.

I just smiled and went to class.

I was awake, but my eyes were closed, as soon as I opened them, Edward would be next to me, I couldn't hear him, but I knew he was there. Slowly I opened my eyes, my vision was blurred by the sleep in my eyes. I rubbed them away and looked up.

Edward wasn't there.

"Edward?" I sounded crazy, like I was talking to myself.

Then I heard Charlie's voice downstairs.

"I don't know if Sleeping Beauty is going to get up, if she stays asleep any longer, she will be late." His voice could be heard faintly from downstairs.

"I will go and get her." It was Edward.

It was only then that I was conscience of the time, I tried to get out of bed to find a place to hide, but instead I stumbled on the quilt and landed on the floor with a huge thump.

"Bella? Are you okay?" Edward was concerned.

I only replied with laughter, I had gotten over the whole stumbling thing by now, but Edward hadn't.

He just smiled and helped me up. I looked at my arm and saw a round bruise already showing up.

"Can I be human for five minutes?" I asked him, that joke had been going on forever now.

I left and had a shower, my back was now tense, I had a dream of turning into a werewolf and hurting Edward. And I was still wondering who Colin was.

I went downstairs, Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table having a cup of coffee. He smiled up at me.

"Now I know I can't top what Edward gave you, but I'm trying…" he began.

He indicated at a key next to him.

"so I decided I am going to throw that piece of junk that you call a truck out and replace it with a newer car." His eyebrows were raised, wondering if it was a good present or not.

My squeal of delight showed that he got me a great present.

He threw the keys at me.

"If you delay any longer, you're going to be late for school." I went up to him and hugged him, I was so happy.

I walked outside, squeezing Edward's hand. Next to the old rejected truck was a brand new green Ute. I laughed, Charlie always seemed to get me a car that would also be useful for him.

Edward aimed for the driver's seat, I shook my head.

"No, it's my birthday present and my birthday, I want to drive it."

Reluctantly he agreed.

The drive to school was like gliding on air compared to my old truck.

"You know I just realized something…" I looked at Edward.

"…I am older than you now." Edward stared into my eyes when I finished talking, and then we both cracked up laughing.

I pulled into the remaining park, and we both got out of the car.

"No way!" I heard Jessica's voice, I turned around, and she was running at me.

"You got a new car? You are so lucky."

Then she got a present out of her bag, I unwrapped it. It was a photo frame with me and Jessica's face in it. It was of the prom night, I could tell because only Alice could put that much make-up on me and make it look good. And that was the only time I let her do that.

Edward just stayed quiet like he always did.

"Edward, I am sorry for your loss, how is your family?" Jess' attention was diverted to Edward.

"Thank you, we are coping with our loss in our own way." Then that was all of the conversation that we had because Jessica decided to walk off and talk to Lauren.

Edward's face was confused and twisted.

"What's the matter?" I asked.

"Lauren is talking about a new student, he is mean to be really cute." Edward's face was straight, but I could tell by the sarcasm in his voice that he was having a private joke.

The thing with Edward is that now he has come to be around me and other humans, he has started to act like them, which makes people around me more comfortable.

"What's his name?" I asked.

"Um…I think its Colin."

I froze, and all of a sudden felt faint, so faint I started falling to the floor. But of course Edward caught me, and that was all I saw before I blacked out.

I woke up in an unfamiliar room with an unfamiliar smell. It smelt of antiseptic, like a hospital, but it was too small for a hospital. Instead it was the sick bay at school. And like right on cue, Edward walked in.

"Why did you have to bring me here, you know I don't like it here." Edward was almost wailing like a little child, which made me giggle.

I tried to sit up, but when I did, I felt nauseated and thought that it was best if lie down.

In the distance I heard a sweet and charming voice, "really miss, I am okay, it is just a small graze."

"Nonsense, it's bigger than a small graze, now walk into door, and I will be with you in a second."

The voice obviously did give up because moments later, it walked in.

Edward's back went stiff, his hand clenched the blanket making his knuckles go whiter than what they originally were.

"What's the matter?" I asked

"His smell is just too unbearable, I have to go, and I will be sitting outside okay?" he was whispering in my ear. And then he walked out the door.

I took a glance at the person that had just walked in, he was absolutely adorable, thin blonde hair was cast aside from his eyes, like a surfers look. Then his eyes were so green, I could stare into them for eternity, his lips were poised, which stretched out into a pleasant grin, like I was under a trance, I knew straight away, this was Colin.

"Hello, my name is Colin." His Australian accent was really strong, which made my heart beat just a little bit faster.

"Hi, um…I'm Bella." I replied.

"Thank god, at least there is one person in this school that doesn't just stare at the new kid." His remark made me laugh, I hope Edward wouldn't mind.

"Well, until you came, I was the new kid." This time I made him laugh.

_Shit Bella, what are you doing, I should be hating, him and avoiding him not making him laugh. _I started to mentally beat myself up which left an awkward silence.

My heart rate was so fast, I thought I would have a stroke. Surely Edward would notice.

"Because you're the only one that's actually had a full conversation with me, would you mind taking me on a tour of the school?"

"Um…okay." I was shocked, he was just so enchanting, I did whatever he told me to do.

Then the nurse walked in.

"I am glad to see your finally awake, Bella." she smiled, "can you get up?"

"Yes I can, should I leave now?"

"Of course you can, just take it easy."

I took one last glance at Colin, he had a cut on top of his left eye.

He smiled, his white teeth glittering in the sunlight.

And I left, automatically Edward wrapped his arms around me, and he kissed me on the lips.

"I have to tell you something." He whispered.

"About Colin?"

"Yes." He replied.

"Well let's not talk about it here."

"Okay."

**OOH, THIS IS FUN.**

**COLIN'S VOICE IS SO ENCHANTING, BELLA WOULD SAY YES TO ANYTHING.**

**AND WHAT DOES EDWARD HAVE TO SAY TO BELLA.**

**YOUR JUST GONNA HAVE TO WAIT**


	9. Chapter 9

When Edward had told me he needed to talk to me about Colin, I knew it wasn't going to be good news but I had never expected I wasn't unique. Like me, Edward can't read Colin's mind, which was another quality of being a werewolf, but I didn't tell him that.

"I'm afraid if he might be a threat Bella, he has the same sweet, floral scent that you do, and I can't read his mind. It is as if you two are related."

I almost choked at his last remark._ You wouldn't guess how much related we are meant to be my love. _I thought to myself.

"I think it will be okay, we will just try and avoid him."

We were sitting in my green Ute, I was allowed to go home, and Edward just skipped the rest of today's lessons. It started to drizzle, and then by the time we were on the road, it was pouring.

We drove to my house, and parked outside to where my old truck would usually be waiting, but Charlie had already gotten rid of it.

"Wait there." Edward opened the door and raced my side of the car. He picked me up with hi strong, cold hands. And then we were at the front porch. The rain hit my new car, softly. Edward's soft hair was damp, I was on my toes to rub my small nose against it, Edward's arms wrapped around my waist, his chin resting on shoulder, slowly he inhaled by scent, and his grip of my waist grew tighter.

"I will never let you go." He whispered.

"I know."

I walked him up to my room, holding hands as we walked up the stairs. When we were in my room, Edward closed the door behind him, and I sat on the bed, slowly he walked over and I took in his soft expression and the way he walked, it was almost seductive.

He kissed my lips and sat down next to me, holding my head with his hand, the other resting on my thigh. Mimicking him, I put one of my hands on his thigh, rubbing it softly, my other hand still rested on the bed as a support. He pulled away, my eyes were closed, and they slowly opened.

"You are my one true love," his voice was sweet.

"As you are for me." I whispered back.  
His face turned into an enchanting smile, and I leaned forward to rest on his chest. He teased my hair, "happy birthday, darling." He whispered into my ear which made me smile, what a birthday it was.

I woke up with Edward next to me, his clothes had changed, and his familiar expression stayed the same. I got closer to him to kiss him. Last night had been the closest we have ever gotten. I understood why we couldn't get as close as I wish, but Edward is just trying to protect my life.

It was Thursday, my birthday had been and gone and now I had to go through gym first thing in the morning. I groaned.

"Nice to see you too, my honey bunch."

"Shut up. You know I hate gym." I replied.

"Oh that's right you have gym first up." He moved closer to me, and we embraced each other for a good ten seconds.

Then I got up and left him for a shower. I turned the heat in the shower up high, so when I got out, I was red all over, which eventually faded away as I cooled down. Sitting at the door of the shower were a clean set of clothes, I smiled at Edward's consideration and put them on.

I got out, and he was there waiting for me, as always. I loved it how he didn't have to go anywhere else.

When I finished breakfast, I saw that the silver Volvo was parked out the front, I looked at Edward. He shrugged

"You got to drive yesterday, now it's my turn."

I rolled my eyes at him, he just laughed back.

I sat in the passenger seat and we drove to the school, we were early, and only two or three cars were there, including Rosalie's red car. We both got out, I looked at the sky, and it was dark and cloudy and looked like it was ready for rain. We walked inside, and traveled to the library, at least there we would have some quiet time away from the others.

Ms Smith was the librarian, she is a widow and should be well into retirement, but being a librarian in Forks was like sitting around all day and getting paid for it. The library wasn't worth anything, all it had in it was a few out of date books and 1 computer.

We headed for the corner that held three bean bags, Edward sat on one, and I moved the other close to him, and practically dropped onto it, which made a cushioned thud. I giggled just to assure Edward that I was fine.

"What am I going to do with you?" he joked.

I ignored his remark, and continued to play with his hair.

Edward's back went stiff, he then dug his nose into the bean bag beside my shoulder, I glanced through the single bookshelf, there was Colin, I don't actually know his last name yet, Edward removed his face from the bean bag, he wasn't breathing. Colin came around the corner to browse the books on this side of the library, there wasn't much of a selection, but he seemed certain and took a large book of the bottom shelf, I managed to read 'herbs and…' but that was all I saw before he placed it into his backpack.

He turned around and saw me sitting next to Edward, he smiled at me and glared at Edward, which made Edward clench my hand in a tight grip.

"Hello Bella, are you still going to show me around?"

"Yes okay, is it okay if Edward comes along?" I replied.

"Yes that's fine, I just don't know where block ten is. I have English in there first thing today."

"Oh really so do I, we must have the same class." His sweet Australian voice almost captured my heart, but I was lucky that Edward already had my heart.

I walked Colin to block ten, then Edward left us to go to his class in block seven.

"Do you mind if I sit next to you, you're the only person I know?" his voice was a melody I could fall in love with that, _no Bella, you love Edward! _

"Okay."

I tried to shift as far away as possible, for a werewolf that could morph, he had soft facial feature, and they were almost childish which is what made him so cute.

"You know Bella, you are a very attractive woman." He said with confidence.

"Thank you Colin, but I do have a boyfriend, I ask you not to say that again."

His face was in shock, "I'm sorry Bella, I didn't realize."

"That's okay, it's just that my boyfriend is territorial that's all, and I and I don't want you getting hurt." I was shocked about what I said, but it was the only way to make Colin less interested in me.

"That's not very nice, does he give you life?" he said, his voice concerned.

I turned on him, almost fuming.

"He gives me life more than anyone, he can easily take that life away, but he chooses to save me, he loves me, and I love him more than anyone else." My voice was quiet but stern. "Don't you ever question our relationship again."

Then the English teacher started talking, and our conversation ended, I left him gasping, him realizing what Edward was. I knew what Colin was, and I hated it, but as much as I try, I know I will forever be a werewolf.


	10. authors notes

Author's notes: I did notice that not many people picked up on what I thought they would pick up on, so instinctively I will take an excerpt out of 2 chapters, and show you what I thought most people would get, this is not a spoiler.

This is chapter six, during Edward's POV.

I took a swipe at another one scraping my claw against the top of his left eye, it whimpered, and let out a deafening howl, the other two remaining looked up and they scattered into the woods.

This is chapter 8 while Bella is talking to Colin in the sick bay.

I took one last glance at Colin, he had a cut on top of his left eye.

He smiled, his white teeth glittering in the sunlight.

Some of you smart people may have noticed this, but I am just pointing this out to the people that hadnt


	11. Chapter 10

**AUTHORS NOTES: I DONT OWN TWILIGHT, STEPHENIE MEYER OWNS THAT BOOKS. CLICKS FOR MEYER!**

**OKEY THIS IS A KINDA WEIRD CHAPTER.**

It turned out that, coincidently, Colin was in every other of my classes. This meant he followed me around a lot that day to find out where the classes were. I was still annoyed at how he had targeted me in English about Edward, but such an enchanting smile made me soak every word he said. During the times he did stop talking, I though about Edward, I tried to hate Colin because I knew our fate, but he was too adorable. When we got to gym, the gym teacher was ill and replaced with a sub. So he wheeled the small television onto the court, and placed a DVD into the player. Everyone talked through the movie, and the sub teacher didn't seem to care. As usual Colin was sitting next to me.

"Basing this on your ignorance, I am guessing you already know what I am." He gestured, "And what _you_ are."

"I know what you are, but I will never be like you." I said, still staring at the television.

"But why are you in love with a Cold One?" he asked. It was the first time anyone had ever said Cold One, besides when I first talked to Jacob.

"He is not evil, he protects me and he makes me happy." I replied finally turning my face towards him, this time it was a face of affection.

"You can't trust Cold Ones, they lie." He said.

"Have you met Billy yet?" I asked, trying to change the conversation.

"Yes, I am staying with him for now. He is very wise."

I rolled my eyes, "typical."

"How about if we become good friends?" he was going to stop at nothing to get in my good books, and the sad thing was, it was working.

The movie went on for another hour, which I attempted to watch. Then the bell went, everyone left, and I followed the flow of the crowd until I was out in the open.

"Bella!" I turned to the sound of the voice, and I saw Jacob behind the fence that borders the school, I walked over.

"Hey Jacob, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"Can we talk?"

"I'm sorry but I am in school…" I started.

"It's really important."

I looked around, everyone had already gone to their next lesson. "I'm really sorry Jacob, I have to go to class…we can talk after school." I suggested.

"No, its okay, goodbye Bella." his face was ash fallen, and slowly he walked away.

I shrugged off his loneliness and walked to class. Edward was there waiting for me in our normal seat we sit in.

"Why are you late, I was nearly going to go looking for you." His voice was so much sweeter than Colin's. _My Edward, _I thought.

"Oh nothing, just dawdling." I lied, I had to, to protect Colin.

We hugged and managed to do a prac together without him questioning me further.

Edward was holding my waist as we walked to my green car, and before going to the driver's seat he helped me into my seat. There was a letter lying on my chair, it was sealed in an envelope, with _Bella _written in cursive letters. I slowly opened the envelope, careful not to rip the precious paper, the paper inside the envelope was more fragile than that of the envelope, and it had a soft purple tinge and glittered in the light. I unfolded the letter:

_Dear Bella,_

_I am sorry to write this in a letter, I truly wanted to say these things to your face, but I did not have time to wait._

_Bella, I love you and always have ever since I laid my eyes on you at the beach, I even got beaten by Billy when he caught me holding a picture of you in my bedroom. I am no stalker Bella, I am just a lonely man wanting love in this wretched world. It pains me to know I can never be with you, you chose Edward Cullen and I respect that, I sometimes thought he may leave you, and you would be left with me. But then Colin came, the one you are truly meant to be with, your kind. _

_I will never stop loving you Bella, maybe we will be together, if not in this world._

_But I cannot stand the pain of living in envy no longer, I am leaving Bella, and never coming back, I am sick of doing Billy's bidding, I will run away and create a happy life for myself._

_Live freely Bella, do what you choose and don't let anyone take away your freedom, I made that mistake._

_Do know I will forever love you in my heart._

_Love Jacob._

_P.S don't tell Billy about this note, he will hunt down and kill me._

By the end of the letter, I was crying, not for Jacob, but for me. I want my life to be happy with Edward and no one else. Edward had sat silently in the seat next to me, and comforted me when I broke out in tears, I scrunched the letter, and slowly let the tears pour out of my face. When I had finally settled, I looked outside, all the other cars were gone, and Edward's face peered at me, his soft expression enlightened me.

"Let's leave Forks." I said so suddenly.

"What?" he asked, shock was in his tone.

"Lets leave Forks and never come back." I was so sure of myself.

"Why, don't you like it here, what's the matter Bella?" his cold hands were on both my cheeks, I leaned forward to kiss him, we pashed and I slowly pulled back with my eyes closed.

"I am sick and tired of people telling me who I should be with and what I should do, let's go to a place where no one knows us, where we can love each other forever."

"Bella, I love you and I am yours, if this is what you wish, but I still want to keep in contact with _my _family, like still go on the hunting trips." He replied his face concerned.

"Okay" was all I said, and that was enough for Edward to start the engine and pull out of the school, to my house. In less than five minutes we were at my house, Charlie wasn't home yet, and I thanked him for that.

"I am going upstairs to pack my bags, I understand if you need to go home, but please be back in ten minutes." I said without letting him speak, his face was unsure, I reassured him with a kiss, and I really needed to get out of here. And then he was gone, leaving me at the front door, for a minute I sat at the fireplace inside, watching Jacob's letter burn, reading the letter as it went up in flame, the last word I saw was _freedom, _then it shriveled up. I decided to adapt to Jacob's idea and write a letter for Charlie, I felt sorry for him, this would be the second time I will do this to him, but it will be nicer and filled with love.

_Dear Dad,_

_I am sorry to break your heart again, but it is not your fault, nor is it Edward's, I love you dad, you have made my life happy in the past year we have lived together, and I don't think I would get the same love back in Phoenix. I am not running away, I am eighteen now and I have decided to start a new life away from disappointed people that darken my aspirations, my biggest aspiration is being with Edward forever, I love him and will forever more. Please don't look for me, I will write letters, and keep in touch, but until you finally let go, I will not show myself to you. I love you dad, do not worry, Edward will look after me and keep me safe._

_Love Bella._

I folded the letter only once and left it in a tent like shape on the kitchen counter. When I looked up, I saw Alice standing in front of me.

"Hey Alice." I said.

"I know what you are," she said. "And I'm fine with that, but you have to tell Edward, or it will be fatal." She said her face was worried.

"What do you mean, does Edward know you're here?" I asked.

"No he doesn't, I left before he arrived, but please tell him you're a werewolf, he won't believe me if I tell him."

"I can't tell him Alice, as much as I want to, I can't, what if he blames Jasper's death on me, or worse, I don't want anything to change." I cried.

Her face went straight.

"Bella, it will turn out worse if you don't tell him, you can't hide from them." Her riddles annoyed me, "please let me pack." I said then spun around and lost my footing, I started to fall but Alice caught me. "You need to understand that I am warning you." Her voice was stern. She helped me stand up, and then she left.

I walked upstairs to pack my clothes and belonging. I pulled out my old suitcase, it was big enough for all the clothes that I wear, so packed them and left the clothes I don't wear in the drawers.

I was zipping my suitcase when Edward appeared next to my bed, I attempted to pick it up but just strained my arms. Edward laughed and picked the suitcase up and over his head.

"It's time to leave," I said and slowly we walked downstairs.

**THIS WAS WEIRD WASNT IT.**

**YOU HAVENT HEARD THE LAST OF JACOB**

**REVIEW AS ALWAYS, HEY YOU CAN EVEN REVIEW TWICE. HINT HINT **


	12. the end

Hello to all my fellow readers, I am sorry I have not written chapters for a while, you see as soon as I read "new moon" I cant seem to get into the jist of it all again. Im sorry but I will write some more stories of new moon though, keep an eye out!


End file.
